


crows playing in the snow

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But everything's fine, Cold Weather, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Art, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of marriage, Play Pretend, Playing in the Snow, Snow, Summary's a clickbait, Warning doesn't hurt anyone, almost forgot, because that's obviously important, discussions, faking, first snow, how come it has more than 1k, i love them, i need more hance content, so i'll keep doing it if you don't give it to me, this was supposed to be short, ul you little shit, yes there's kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: “I’m sorry, Lance, I…” he said, looking away, ashamed, hurt by his own means, “I never loved you.”A gasp took away his breath, the pain in his heart sharpening and settling like a heavy stone in his chest. He felt faint, the colors and sounds around him blurring together in a swirl, and suddenly he was falling.
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 25





	crows playing in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo
> 
> I got so inspired by this [fun and cute art about crows playing in the snow](https://twitter.com/falseknees/status/1216123479315091456?s=21) that I couldn't keep my hands from writing through a migraine.
> 
> Whatever, the sweetness on this made it better, so I'm okay!

It was cold. _Freezing_. The bite of the fresh air sweeping through the layers of clothing, goosebumps growing in his skin with every tremble, with every single warm breath. The white surrounding them should be stunning, should be able to make him forget about the pain. But even this kind of beautiful view made him aware of how terrible things have been going.

“Lance.”

He took a deep breath, until his lungs hurt and the air froze up his throat. Until the courage built up in his bones and pushed him to look up. Brown eyes stared at him, beautiful brown eyes that he wished had the same warm sparkle from before everything went wrong. From when they still loved each other.

"Lance, I..."

His voice quivered, maybe from the cold, maybe from the words he was about to say. But either way, he knew what was coming.

“I’m sorry, Lance, I…” he said, looking away, ashamed, hurt by his own means, “I never loved you.”

A gasp took away his breath, the pain in his heart sharpening and settling like a heavy stone in his chest. He felt faint, the colors and sounds around him blurring together in a swirl, and suddenly he was falling.

He fell to the side, the fresh snow catching his knees and the bite of the cold going through his clothes, but the uneven ground beside him didn't help his lack of balance, making him roll all the way down the little hill and the snow sprinkle around him.

The sobs, faked, started to become giggles, snow falling over him and the freezing water thawing from the ground starting to wet his clothes even more.

He laughed, loudly, and below his own he heard him laugh too, the delight in his voice so different from the dramatic stance he had before.

“Okay! My turn!”

He startled, seating up and turning to him, showing his palms to try to stop him.

“Wait! I’m still-”

He saw him roll his body over his head, trying to revolve in the snow and down the hill to him. But his long figure got trapped by the spongy snow in his back, and just slipped down rather quickly, stopping right in front of him and throwing snow in his direction.

“Hunk!” He laughed, wiping down the cold ice bits from his face, and he received a bit more when his boyfriend seated up too, the snow over his body falling on him.

“That wasn't as fun as it looked,” he commented seriously, his hair sticking out in weird way because of the cold freezing it up, and blinked a few times to take off some snow trapped in his eyelashes.

“You blew it, idiot!” He wheezed, the cold air actually hurting his lungs at how hard he was laughing, “You were supposed to roll onto your side!”

He saw him pout, the red in his cheeks more about embarrassment than the weather.

“Stop laughing!” He exclaimed, jumping over him and pushing him against the untouched snow beside them, more cold going through and damping his clothes.

“I can't!” He screamed, some of the snow falling in his open mouth, and he coughed, his boyfriend stilling and pulling him up with a pull.

“Are you okay?!” He asked catching his face between his still warm gloves, although they were a bit wet, “Lance?!”

He giggled a bit more, feeling his face hot from laughing, and then coughed a little, trying to clear his throat.

“I’m fine,” he rasped out, trying to wave off his hands from his face.

“Are you sure?!”

He snorted, sniffing when the freezing air made him shiver from the damp clothes, and then sighed slowly, blinking up to his boyfriend's eyes and smiling.

“I’m fine,” he repeated, actually feeling a bit dizzy but not caring about it, “How are you?”

He saw his concerned expression relax, his mouth briefly quirking into a smile.

“You're such a dork,” he huffed back, his warm breath un-numbing his cold skin.

“I’m your dork,” he answered lifting an eyebrow and seeing him snort, “or was that thing before all true?”

His boyfriend rolled back his eyes, an amused smirk curving his lips.

“How, in the whole world,” he started loudly voicing out, the echo making the rest of their friends turn to them from across the white yard, “could I _ever_ not be in love with you, Lance?!”

He laughed, feeling giddy, and got surprised at the sudden kiss he received on one red cheek, another one following up in the corner of his mouth.

“How,” He whispered, leaving more kisses in his heated skin, every single one of them avoiding kiss him right on the lips, “could I ever not want you?”

“Hunk,” he kind of protested, trying to catch his lips with his, because one: he was being embarrassing, and two: he really wanted a proper kiss.

“How, Lance? How?” He murmured, keeping his head still between his hands, and laughed brightly when he grumbled at a peck on his nose, “How when you're so cute?”

He groaned, finally pulling away from his hold by pushing him down the snow, and this time it was him who held his face.

“Could you, for fuck’s sake, kiss me?” He demanded, the taken-away expression from his boyfriend making him want to kiss him more.

“I’m all yours,” he said, like a promise, like it was obvious from the very beginning.

And, smiling like a silly teenager in love, he leaned down and kissed him, feeling his arms wrap around his middle to keep him there.

“You look good in white,” he murmured playfully, pulling away to look at him properly, the white below him, so cold and fresh, looking so beautiful against his warm and lovely figure, “Like, _really_ good.”

His boyfriend hummed, seating up and kissing him with a quick peck.

“Are you proposing to me?” He asked teasingly, and, even though it was supposed to be a joke, to be just playful flirting with his own boyfriend, the statement didn't fly that away from the truth.

“You would like that, wouldn't you, big boy?” He flirted still, the hammering in his chest leaving him breathless.

“Very much,” he sighed, the smirk in his lips curling to a sweet, fond smile, “Love you, Lance.”

“I love you, too,” he confessed, closing his eyes to enjoy the soft incoming kiss.

But a sudden itch in his nose made him turn away, his boyfriend kissing his temple because of the movement, and the loud sneeze resounding through the yard got his body covered in goosebumps.

“Uh oh,” his boyfriend said lightly, pulling them both to their feet, “I think it got a little too cold for you.”

“You don’t say,” he said, his voice suddenly nasal and his nose starting to run, “Local beach boy got a cold from a little too cold snow.”

He felt his boyfriend shake from laughter while walking to the house at the other side of the yard, and the amused looks from their friends made him glare.

But even with the snarky comments and the shivers going up and down his skin unpleasantly with every sip of sweet hot chocolate, he was happy. Specially after experiencing his first snow with his beloved boyfriend.


End file.
